What if It Hurts (Itazura na Kiss, Tragedy Fanfiction)
by maiamedea
Summary: Irie Naoki neglects the possibility that 'something' might take his Kotoko away from his life. Kotoko got into an accident. She forgets him afterwards but the memories won't go back anymore. Will he able to pursue her by his efforts? [COMPLETED] 10/10
1. Chapter 1

What If Series One: Before The Amnesia...

"Papa!" Kotomi ran to me as soon as she got up in the morning. She braced her arms around me, making me chuckle for the loveliness of my daughter. She was five years old now, but she can understand things clearly. No doubt, my daughter inherited my brain.

"You're so jolly, Kotomi. Did you sleep early last night?"

She kissed me on both of my cheeks, "Hai... so desu, Papa! I slept for exactly eight hours. I need to get tall!" she answered, "Mama's too short." she whispered, "When I grow up, I wanted to be as tall as you, Papa!" there she is, she wanted to be exactly like me, and yes, she's right, she's exactly like me.

"You know what... Mama's planning another scheme. She arranged another date with you, Papa! Please don't go! Come and play at me instead. Coming with Mama's whereabouts, you will just get bored. She has a long detailed list of your date! I hate that! You will be only controlled, Papa!" she said. I don't know what's gotten to my daughter but she seemed to hate it when Kotoko is in charge of everything, yes me too. It would never turn out to be fun, based on my experience. "You know what, Uncle Yuki has taught me about the trigonometry! It was fun! And it was very simple! I called simply recall the formula in just one glance! All about the Reciprocal Identities, the double angle formulas, power reducing formulas, Pythagorean identities, Sum-to-product formulas, and so on! Uncle Yuki told me to grab the opportunity to enter a math contest but... Mama won't allow me to!"

"Are you sure you want to enter that contest?" I asked her, the happiness of my daughter is my priority. If she likes it, then why not? As long she's happy doing it, then I won't mind.

"Yes, Papa! I wanted it so badly! I wanted to be like you and Uncle Yuki!" she pleaded.

God, she was only five years old but she's talking like a mature woman already.

I sighed, "Okay. Ask your Mama to help you with your registration. Entering in an international competition will be hard, Kotomi. You are only five years old, you are so young. I don't want you to have enough for yourself, you can take it to step by step. You are reading too much book at your age..." I told my daughter, she may be looked like exactly to her mother but I remembered she was so like me when I was younger.

"Irie Kotomi!"

Kotoko was running down the stairs, her hair was in mess and she has doodles on her face. I laughed at the sight of her, she's looking like a complete idiot. I turned to my daughter, "What did you do this time?" I know it was one of her pranks, they are not in bad relation but Kotomi's liked to tease her mother. She wants my attention only to her.

"Hehehe." she laughed like Kotoko. "Papa... you even... well, she put on mine in the other night, I wanted to get even." she smiled. I swear these two get along with each other. Kotoko came in, and she took the spot beside me, sticking her tongue out to our daughter, "You are so bad, Mi-chan! You should prepare for my revenge!" her eyes squinted with determination and I could sense up the extreme attention with these two. They are always been like this... every morning and because of that, it was always bright and a scene to be looking forward to.

And Kotoko fluttered her eyes, a kind of a hint indicating that she wants something again, "Irie-kun." with her cute voice and pouty lips, I have a slight idea what it is all about, "I have a very good idea!" she surprised me and I glared at her as I leaned back in my seat. Dammit, with these two on me, I could never finish the newspaper I'm reading. "Mama, stop fawning on Papa! You are so disgusting!" she berated her mother... like Kotoko's friend. At least, Kotomi always has the confidence to talk about something.

"I'm his wife, Kotomi!" Kotoko emphasized it again, "You are just only our daughter!" she talked back and I guess they are going to pull each other's hair again. "You always give Papa a hard time! Look how stressed he is! It is not easy to be a genius!" she fought back and continued, "Lucky you! You were born with stupidity, Mama!"

"How dare you, Kotomi! How dare you to underestimate your Mama!" she pinched Kotomi's chubby cheeks until her face stretched, "You should give us our time to be lovey-dovey! You will always get in the way!"

And then Kotomi pinched her mother's cheek until her face turned like a fish, "Mama! You are hurting me! Papa has to teach me trigonometry again! I have to study hard for the contest!" she said, she's still pushing in. It was Kotoko's turn, "I told you, you can't enter that kind of mind-blowing contest! You are still in your primary years! You should enjoy your childhood with your friends! You should play a lot! Kotomi, you have to listen to me!" the same in how she told me, Kotoko's eyes got a will of determination flowing in, but knowing my daughter was a hard-headed one, she won't listen to her mother.

I sighed...they have a strong-willed determination. Sometimes, Kotomi's decisions are like her mother. They won't stop once they got the power and determination to get it.

"Kotoko, let's talk about it tonight. Leave it for now," I told her. Nothing's gonna solve right now if they keep on fighting about that. Sometimes these two surprises me. One, they got along with each other talking about some romantic crush topics and girl stuff. Two, they are always going against each other when it comes to my attention.

She stopped pinching her daughter's cheek, "Hai. I have a lot of things to say then and besides, we have to be alone together tonight... to make up the nights." she pulled her brows up and down, and then her cheeks blushed, before I could stop it, Kotoko's is in her wide daydream now. I took a deep breath, she still never change... and I kind of liked that. I rolled my eyes.

"Kotomi, close your eyes," she demanded.

"Why would I close my eyes, Mama? I'm not stupid!" she answered.

"Because you're too young to see us kissing..." she shyly said it as she put her thumb on her lips. I had a quick smile, sometimes Kotoko always embarrassed me... not that kind of way but... she still struck me with a bolt of lightning, making me falling deeper to that pit that she dug.

"Don't kiss Papa, you idiot! You have an ugly face and you didn't wash it yet! I won't let your lips touch my Papa's lips! Not now! Shoo! Mama! You should practice how to make pancakes without getting it burnt instead!" she pushed her Mama away and I swear with these two, bickering in my sides, no breakfast will happen this morning.

"Common, close your eyes! I thought you want to have a younger brother!" she hushed her daughter.

"No! I changed my mind! You always torture Papa in bed!" she yelled.

"Kotomi! Where did you get that word?!" she acted like a real mom.

I don't know where these two will come around, they are always fighting... two Kotoko's in this early morning... at least they make a happy ambiance in this home. My mom and dad are taking up a vacation in Hawaii. Yuki is attending a conference and he'll be back next week. I'll have these two yelling at each other for the entire week. I have to look out for them... if I leave them in just a second, probably they will burn this house into ashes.

She covered her daughter's eyes with her right hand and she asked, "Can I kiss you, Irie-kun? So that I have the reason to make pancakes perfectly!"

I tried to push her away, "No... with your face like that?" I teased her and unfolded the newspaper to her face. Her face never changed expression, she was still smiling like a clown. She pushed the newspaper away and leaned her face forward to me and kissed me swiftly, enough to taste her sweet lips. "There!" and then she left, singing a familiar lullaby to her way in the kitchen. I was left dumbfounded. I still find it was like what happened during our graduation day, I kissed her on a whim... not realizing that I was starting to fall in love with her...

"Eww! That baka kissed you again, Papa!" Kotomi said disgustingly.

She'll never know that I always get my morning kiss whether she kiss me or not.

I smiled at that thought. Kotoko's funny face when sleeping occurred in my mind. I laughed. I was so angry last night that she did it again, she pushed me out of the bed... I got my head hurt and when I started to stand up, she immediately followed me to the floor, and she fell on top of me. And guess, she was so heavy... she gained weight again after eating twelve pieces of cake. I swear who eats that lot? Yeah, I know there's only Kotoko. But ironically, she never got fat. She's still thin. Earlier before she wakes up, I kissed her for revenge, and then Kotomi came in carrying markers. I helped her putting doodles on her face... at least it was quite fun of revenge. We had a high five at that time... me and Kotomi.

"Kotomi! Prepare yourself now! You are going to be late again!" she shouted in the kitchen. Kotomi just nodded, sometimes, she obeys her mother's command at the right time. She was quiet when she was going back to her room, I know she wants to stay here with us but she can't have a habit of being absent. And she needs to enjoy being in school and to be like those normal kids.

"Kotomi," I called her, and she met my eyes, those kinds of squinty eyes that Kotoko makes me when I declined her comical idea. "Enjoy being in school. We will fetch you up once you are done, and we'll eat your favorite pizza." I told her.

She got that wide smile, her teeth gleamed and her eyes sparkled... like she can't wait anymore. "Really!" she was so delighted... in blessedness. "You promised me, Papa!" and she ran to the stairs, squeaking like a happy little girl... I've always yearned to see her growing with happiness.

Kotoko came in, "Did Kotomi already finish her home works?" she asked... and she sounded like a concerned mother, "Oh no! Her teacher will make her sit on the air again! Her teacher has a huge crush on you, Irie-kun! Of course, she'll give our daughter a hard time. I will pull her hair next time!" she leaned on me, eyes were filled with temporary anxiety while carrying that spatula.

"Hey... remember Kotomi inherited my brain, not yours." I reminded her and then she took a step back, eyes looking to the ceiling... "Oh, I just thought that there would be the time that she'll do it as I do it when I was in school... you know, like mother, like daughter!" she said after a light bulb beat her head.

I sighed... I should have been used to her.

I heard a frightening high pitched voice in the bathroom. I immediately ran to the door, and I knocked. That baka got into trouble again. I'm hoping she was not hurt. I knocked consecutively, "Kotoko! What happened? Answer me!" I'm starting to get eaten with my worst-case imagination and I hope it would not be...

She said to the door, "Irie-kun! Irie-kun!" she called me.

"What? Are you done there?" I felt a huge relief, I thought she slipped herself again, got her head crashed to the sink and got her blood spilled until the water drained it.

"Waaaah... I can't believe it, Irie-kun! I'm crying!" she said.

"Believe what? What are you doing there? Open the door!"

"No, I won't let you in! You'll see it!"

"Baka! What are you hiding?"

"My breasts got smaller... huhuhu. What should I do? The saleslady will laugh on me again... they will mock me as your wife! Huhuhu! I don't want to give them the satisfaction! I'm tired to be the huge ball of humiliation! I wanted revenge! At least they have to respect me as your wife!"

I rolled my eyes, I thought it was something else. She scared me there. She has a habit of scaring me with my life bet on it, I should give her lesson-learned next time. "You idiot! Why are you always taking them seriously?!" I seethed. She had me there... I thought something happened to her. I wasn't done packing my things. I have to pack it later. "At least you have to understand that you can't wear brassieres with a lot of space in the chest area! You have to stick with your thirty-two cup a size!" I was going to be late and I haven't taken my bath yet! This wife of mine! She always makes a big deal out of it!

"How did you know my size?! And you are wrong! I am not thirty-two cup a size! Mine was a little bigger than that! You are always so mean to me, Irie-kun! Now, I hate you!" she told me... and I heard her leaning back to the door, sliding her back until she sat on the floor.

"Yeah, let's say that your size turned to thirty-two point five cup a size, a little bigger than the later! Now, will you get out of that drama? I'm going to be late!" I pushed the door open, and the idiot that she is, she forgot to lock it. Haha, "Waaah! I said don't come in, Irie-kun! You always peeped behind doors!" she used her might to push it back but I am way stronger than she is, "Kotoko for damn sake, we are going to be late! We have to take Kotomi at her school! And I have a medical conference this morning! And Nurse Hosoi will scold you again! I bet it will be your third penalty! Open the door! And lastly, I don't have a thing with you! As you said, there's nothing I can see to your body!"

"You meanie! I won't sleep in our bed tonight! I will sleep at Kotomi's!"

"Our daughter will probably throw you off out of the room!"

"Then I sleep outside!"

"The dogs will have you as their prey!"

I pushed the door until I put my head in, "Common, Kotoko! You will make our daughter sit in the air in her class if you will make her late!"

Then Kotomi got annoyed... she was waiting for her mother to come around and fix her hair. She doesn't want to be late... and got scolded by her teacher and to have a stain on her reputation as the five-year-old genius... "Mama! I will kill you if you make me late again!" she screamed and helped me pushed the door.

"Just say you love me first, Irie-kun," she said and she was now laughing... I will give her a beating on her head... the time is ticking for damn sake. "And you too, Kotomi!"

"Fine, I love you!" I told her... and I pinched Kotomi, "Hey, say you love your mom too, you know she won't stop this scene if you don't." I told her. And she managed to force herself to say it even if she wanted to pull her mother's hair, "Okay, I love you, Mama!" she said and Kotoko opened the door with her hair dripping wet and with only a towel covering her body... "Okay... let's go! Kotomi you will be late, wait for me in the living room. I'll change my clothes quickly while your Papa is taking a bath."

"You have no boobs..." I said to get even... and, with a smirk.

"And I hope I will never get that body when I turn to lady, Papa." Kotomi agreed and she smiled evilly. We both wanted revenge for Kotoko. She wasted a lot of time. Tsk.

"You two beat me up again!" she cried.

Dr. Funatsu and I were discussing things about neurosurgery. I am not into that field because I finally became a pediatrician but sometimes, Funatsu's intense competitiveness wakened the beast inside of me. We were discussing the patient's case that was brought two hours ago.

"The 56-year-old woman is brought to the emergency department by her partner. She had initially complained of a severe headache before collapsing unconscious on the floor at home. She has no significant past medical history but smokes 30 cigarettes a day. She has now regained consciousness and is complaining of neck stiffness. Her initial assessment is carried out using the system shown below. Her condition is quite complicated but... based on the story of her partner, it now made sense to me." he showed me a paper containing the result of her initial assessment.

I nodded, and I have a quite knowledge about it since I have so many intern experiences at every department, "As I have heard and read to the books, the Glasgow Coma Score (GCS) is composed of three parameters: verbal commands, eye-opening and motor responses. The patient is assessed on their 'best' response. The scores are summed to give an overall value from 3 (being the worst) to 15 (being the best). In this case, the GCS is 13." I answered based on the data given on the paper. Funatsu agreed to my idea.

And there at the corner of my eye, I saw Kotoko with her friends looking at us... damn... we are already married and she still acted like her love is on the other side of the world. I smiled... nothing has gotten a change to our situation... we are both getting older but we acted as we can still do those things 'cause we were young. She has now that kind of look that she admired me like in high school. Hell, we just got here in the hospital together... she still hasn't gotten her enough with just that.

"Irie-sensei?" Funatsu called me when my attention caught by her, making a phone call sign. She even winked her eyes and blew me a kiss. "This woman has nothing to do with her life... even at work." I murmured and remind myself again that I have to get used to my wife because that's the way she is.

She threw a paper plane to me until it landed straight after it hit my chest. I picked it up and opened it. I'm curious about what's written on it.

"A romantic medical romance. There is a handsome doctor who was assigned to Tonan hospital temporarily. There is a shy nurse who works there. She was asked to assist that handsome doctor. After a week of knowing each other, they were loved by the patients that they have successfully taken care of. One day the nurse was assigned to another hospital... because her two years working time is over... the doctor chased the girl... and swear..."

I didn't finish all of it because I already know that this is the product of her daydream again. Recently, she was watching too much drama every night. And now she got carried away.

I used my pen and I replied. I wrote.

"GET LOST."

I mean, I was just kidding. I threw the paper to her head and she read it... she smiled while writing something. She threw it again, I picked it up. And I read what was written there.

"LET'S HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER AT THE VACANT ROOM. ROOM 309."

I looked at her as she tucked a strand of her hair back to her ears, and she winked at me again.

And I threw my head back laughing like a little kid, "Idiot."

I kept the paper inside my pocket. I don't know what Funatsu is talking about... and I lost track of our conversation but I'm sure he'll manage it.


	2. Chapter 2

What If Series Two: Should Have Kept These Memories...

"Oh! I really want to try to have a romance in the hospital!" Kotoko came into my office with her exciting voice. I couldn't forget what she did earlier, I put back the paper on my desk, trying to hide my smile from her. I raised a fine bored voice, "It's your break already? That early?" I furrowed one of my brows. It's only eleven-thirty am, too early for her to dilly-dallying around here. Nevermind, my mood went smoothly and my sleepy eyes can see clearly what I'm monitoring on my computer. Thanks to her.

"Oh, Irie-kun. You must have been so tired enough. You should take a break. There's an only half-hour to lunch but if you really that tired enough, you shouldn't force yourself. Even doctors need a rest you know." she mumbled and closed the door. I even heard a click, she surely locked it. "There, no one will disturb you now. You've done pretty well enough. Dr. Irie, the number one doctor in Tonan Hospital, should take a break." she winked at me while I was staring at her, giving a glare, warning her that she shouldn't do some crazy stuff right now, not in time of my work. She closed my computer and take my folders back to its rack. "Let's have an early lunch, Dr. Irie!" she simply celebrated while I was contemplating how happy she was. Her smile was even brighter or was it just me? Since I'm turning hungry.

I leaned closed to her, not minding that I was watching her too closely while she was preparing the lunch boxes in the desk between us. She was happy to tell me what she made... "I made you a healthy lunch, Irie-kun! It's quite challenging for me! Here... I fried carrots... and I even made a vegetable lumpia! And oh... takoyaki! And there's more... a fresh abalone that I bought yesterday. I'm sure this will boost your immunity! Don't worry, I will make you very delicious food and nutritious one! Please prepare for that!" she finally turned to me and I was dumbstruck, amazed like something hit me whenever she turned with a crazy smile like that. It has always made my heart thump, beat faster like a beast hunting its prey. This was not relaxing. This was like riding a twister.

Well, "I'm wishing right now that Kinnosuke will take that away..." I sighed, surely, I did that to tease her. It's quite fun to see her different reactions. She slapped me, "Don't be like that, Irie-kun! I made this to be delicious! You can't be picky!" she squealed and gave the chopsticks to me. She split it in half.

"I hope Kotomi is eating her lunch now," she whispered, eyes cast down as she eats the takoyaki full in her mouth. I was worried that it might choke her. "Oy, at least you should chew it slowly and don't take it directly full in your mouth," I warned her but she just flicked her eyes on me and I gave her the tumbler. "Drink," I told her.

I watched her happily eating her lunch. The room turned so lively with just Kotoko alone. Just by staring at her, it feels like a new kind of energy flowing in my veins.

"Oh, you should eat a lot of fruits, Irie-kun!" she said and after she ate almost her lunch, she picked an apple in the plastic she carried when she came here, "Tada! Apples and oranges!" she presented it and she stood up, "Oh, I should get a knife." and went directly to the small kitchen area in my office, just some mugs, and other kitchen stuff, in case if I don't have time to go to a restaurant, I'll have the place to make something for me. Kotoko's lullaby was all over the place, I picked the takoyaki that she made, still the same taste, sometimes she got better in cooking, sometimes not... but she made all of these with effort, at least I should show to her that I like her endeavor even if the taste was unbearable.

"Ah!" she shouted when she got hurt. She quivered when she found her thumb was bleeding. I quickly went to her side and looked at it, before she could faint again. "Look at you now, I told you to be careful, you idiot." I held her thumb and washed it with clean water. "Irie-kun..." the only thing she can say. I took a small band-aid in my pocket, "Thanks to the little girl earlier, she gave me this cute band-aid." I immediately wrapped it around her thumb. "This should be okay now." I finally said and peeled the apples instead before another finger would be bleeding again. I put some on her mouth and she just laughed softly... hugging me from behind. "Oh, Irie-kun... you are always been my knight and shining armor." she giggled in my sides, still her hands wrapped on mine. I want to pull her against me tighter.

"Neh, Irie-kun. I have a great idea! It's very great!" she started it again, I rolled my eyes and focused on my peeling of carrots. I might hurt myself instead.

She nagged me again, "Hey, kiiteru? Are you listening to me?" she peeked in my right side with the bright and morning face. I forced myself not to look at her. I exhaled deeply, this is must be another kind of her schemes.

I should overlook it carefully, "Ah." I responded.

"Why don't we go to Korea and have a fantastic vacation there? Please! We never had a vacation since we both started working! I wanted to enjoy it with you too! I want us to walk around those romantic places and make some memories! Ah... Korean life with you Irie-kun, it feels like a very wonderful dream!" she was in her daydream again. She never changed.

I smiled a little. "And what about Kotomi? We can't leave her behind. She is just five years old. She can't do everything on her own." when I finished peeling the apples I walked back to my desk while she was still hugging from behind. She hauled me but I managed to sit properly on my desk.

She stood behind, still babbling about her exciting adventure in Korea, she replied. "Of course! We won't leave Kotomi behind! I've always wondered what it feels like to have a family trip overseas! I wanted to bring Kotomi to Hong Kong Disneyland but that's too far from Japan." she sighed. "I am planning to go during her summer vacation. I think it's good for her. What do you think?" and she leaned on me with her hands on her cheeks, puffing it to be cute in front of me.

"Well, it depends if they allow me to be gone for weeks. I'm a doctor and I have so many responsibilities around and... it's two months from now. I don't think I can be able to move up my schedules to free that time—"

"Don't worry about it, Irie-kun! I'm Irie Kotoko! I can do it. Let's just use my connections for a while." she sounded too confident. "I don't want our daughter to be sucked out in the library. She has to have fun!"

"Kotomi loves reading so I bet it was never boring for her—"

"Oh, you don't know it, do you, Irie-kun? Kids should make fun memories. Since I am Kotomi's mother, I will show her the colors of her childhood! I can't wait!" and she jumped out of joy. She took a paper and a pen on my desk and wrote it down... guess, she will start to list the things she wanted to do during our vacation.

I sighed... having the feeling of excitement in my heart too. What would happen during our first out of the country trip with just us three alone? It must be a good idea.

"How was the school, Kotomi?" Kotoko asked Kotomi how her class ended, our daughter searched my eyes and when she saw that her mom was looking forward to her fun and fantastic experience in school, she answered, "It's the same, Mama. I answered the test perfectly. That's all." Kotomi said it like it was entirely boring... and she couldn't do about it to make it fun. "Oh no, that's bad, Mi-chan." Kotoko thought deeply, "I wonder if you ever have made friends." she murmured and held Kotomi's hand. "Mama, I think that they are afraid to befriend me," she told her Mom as I guided them to sit on the bench for a while. Kotomi's worried look was emphasized by the sunlight that's setting on the west part of the school park. I listened closely to their talks, and I found out that mothers were amazing. I always think about the happiness of my daughter but... Kotoko's concern was really out from the box. Until now, her stupidity can lead me to amaze her.

"Have you tried to approach them?" Kotoko asked again, this time she was kneading Kotomi's hair. "No. I'm also afraid, Mama." Kotomi hugged her mother and she was trying not to cry. "I wanted to have friends, Mama. I want to play with them. What can I do?" she slowly said but there was the visibility of her voice that she's really sad about it. I thought deeply, "Hey... Kotomi." considering that there was something I can do to lift her spirit.

"Look, Mi-chan!" Kotoko pointed out a poor young girl at Kotomi's age, already fell hard on the ground. Her books were scattered around, and her ice cream was spilled on the floor. "Someone pushed her," Kotoko added. "Why don't we check it out?" she stood up, holding Kotomi's arms. I quickly peeked my eyes on the situation, and the girl was really in bad shape. A flocked of young boys were teasing her, calling her different names. Tears started to brush on that poor little girl's face.

"Hey... why did you do that?" Kotoko pointed those young boys near that tree, "That's bad! Didn't your mothers tell you that it's bad?" she put her arms around her sides, her bangs showed up, standing like a hero for sure. I know she had a daydream of this before. I sighed and turned to where my daughter is.

She was picking up the books on the ground and she immediately gave it back to that young girl. "Hey, are you alright?" then I noticed that her knees were bleeding, "Papa, her knees were bleeding!" Kotomi said it.

"It must be hurting right now. I've also stumbled hard... I also experienced that. The pain stings!" she told that young girl... Kotomi took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, my Papa is a doctor and my Mama is a nurse in Tonan hospital. And I know how to do first aid. You will be alright!" she tried to lessen the pain.

"Kotomi, let's carry her to the bench over there. We'll take care of her wounded knees." Kotomi's determined eyes looked at me and nodded. "Yes, Papa." she quickly understood.

Kotoko's still busy squealing out loud to those hard-headed boys, I sighed... I don't want her to cause a scene. They are children... "Hey, you should apologize!" she demanded but one of the boys stuck out his tongue at her, making her so angry that she couldn't help but to chase that boy away. I called her, "Kotoko! Come over here!" she quickly turned to me and wanting to continue chasing boys away, but she has no choice but to stop it. I demanded her to stop making a scene. "What happened to that girl, Irie-kun?" she asked and Kotomi scolded her for the formality that she missed, "Mama, are you stupid? It's Dr. Irie! Papa is playing a doctor right now!" I sighed, afraid that they are starting it again. "Hey, you two, stop!" I told them. "Anyway, take your alcohol and another first aid stuffs out of your bag, Kotoko."

"Hai." she did what I said. "But before on putting it to her wounds, Irie-kun. She's still a young girl, it will scare her the most if you directly apply it to her skin. Please be gentle." she reminded me and she was good at that, at least when it comes to cheering people up, she does well. I complimented her on that.

"What's your name, little girl?" Kotoko asked the young girl about her name while I was performing a careful first aid on her, "Don't be afraid! My husband is an amazing doctor! He is a pediatrician, a doctor who specializes in the illnesses of the children! And he's a tensai! You will be quickly healed after this!" she winked at the young girl who listened closely to her. Her face lightened up a bit. But her statement was over exaggerating... I sighed at that thought. Sometimes I find myself oddly embarrassed inside a situation where I don't have places to run.

"My name is Itsuyo Reikawa. I go to Tonan Primary School every day..." the girl quietly answered. "Wow! You go to the same school as my daughter too! And she's still in primary school! What do you think, Mi-chan?" she pushed Kotomi who was sitting and watching us silently, giving her some hints. "You too?" the young girl asked Kotomi, our daughter flinched, still not used to introduce herself to another person, "What are you waiting, Kotomi?" Kotoko called her and smiled at her, "It's time to make a friend!" she whispered onto our daughter's right ear, "I'm Irie Kotomi. I am in Class A. I also go to Tonan Primary School, what I mean." she strangely introduced herself. The young girl laughed so lightly, "You're strange... but our rooms are far from each other. Too bad, I'm in Class F." she continued as the conversation goes on and on.

When Kotoko heard about class F, I know what she's thinking. She was surely thinking about where our love story had begun. I took a deep breath, "Really! You are from class F! Wow, it's amazing! Don't you think too, Irie--, I mean, Dr. Irie?" she made a very happy face. I glared at her, I'm sure she'll bring up how we meet... and so does. "Common, you can stand up now. Try walking." I told the young girl before Kotoko will waste our time reminiscing about that past that was done.

"I'm fine! Thank you, good doctor!" the girl tried to move her legs around, peering her bandage wound. I stood up, satisfied with what I did, "Ja, you're better being fine. Just replace the bandage with your mother... and clean your wound to avoid disinfection." I told her but that girl looked at me with those sad eyes whose story cannot be told. "My mother was gone two years ago. I live alone with my dad and he's so busy with work so I usually did those things alone." she tried to form a smile but her mask cannot fade. Kotomi looked at her, her hands dropped on her side.

Kotoko exploded in series of lively moods, "Ja, we're the same too! My mother was gone when I was young. I don't have memories of her except for her gentle touch... and her lullaby!"

She held the young girl onto her shoulders. "It must be so hard for the two of us but we have to be strong!" she added and gave the girl an encouraging smile. The girl nodded, agreed with a smile. "That's why I do. I've been keeping up in tying my shoelaces," she admitted.

Kotoko pointed herself, and I know she will get that kind of responsibility again, "I will teach you how to properly tie your shoelaces! Since Mi-chan is smart enough, I will teach you all that I know!" and she looked up the skies... imagining again how it would turn out to be. I gave her a slight bump on her head before I messed up her clipped bangs.

And I sat down until my face was close enough to talk to that little girl, "Itsuyo-chan, my daughter wants to invite you to eat pizza with us. Would it be okay with you? Don't worry, we will take you home afterward since you two go to the same school."

She agreed, "Really? I love to eat pizza!" she slightly rejoiced. Kotomi who was shy enough to talk to her stepped forward and talk carelessly like she was never been afraid to make friends, "Thank you! I really want to eat pizza with my friend! Can we be friends now? Mama said that status doesn't matter in friendship so..." and she became talkative, comfortably sharing her school experiences. Itsuyo-chan laughed so hard too. Kotoko and I looked at each other, shrugging our shoulders while witnessing another tint of happiness on our lovely daughter's face.

After we took Itsuyo-chan safe to her home. Kotomi bid her goodbye and promised that they will meet each other at school. Kotomi and I came back to the bench where Kotoko was waiting and we found out that she was already sleeping. I sighed.

"Papa, Mama is fast asleep. What should we do?" she held my hand and looked up to me. I looked at her while sleeping, smiling like an idiot for I know that she was already dreaming of ridiculous dreams. "Irie-kun..." there she called me again, and she never failed to do that. "Papa... Mama is calling you again on her sleep." Kotomi commented. "Your Mama seemed so tired of working in the hospital." What I mean she was tired to loiter around me, or my office. I smiled at it. At least, our day is almost turning to unexpected moments and it has always been a moment to look forward too.

I sat beside her, pulling her head to lean on my shoulders, "Kotomi could we rest for a while here?" I just want to look at her while sleeping and the stars were highly seen in this spot. It feels so good to share with your family. "Hai, I think so too, Papa." Kotomi understands me. "Want to look again at Mama's stupid face while she's sleeping?" she inquired and I can't help to make a smile, a smile pleading that she will keep it as a secret between us. "You love Mama so much," she added and giggled. The full bright moonlight reflected on her face as she laughed that way. I teased her, "Yeah. That's why we made you."

After a long while until I decided to carry Kotoko on my back on our way home. Kotomi walked beside me and she's inquiring about Science the only she and I could understand.

"Hey... Kotoko, wake up. You are really a pain in the ass." I shook her off, it's time for her to take her night bath. I have back pain once again. I carried her throughout the whole way home. I put her on our bed... and she's still drawling words from her dreams. "Irie-kun... I will never forget about you," she stated and I stared at her, confident that her love won't fade no matter what will happen because she has chosen the path to chase me throughout for eight years. I put the loose strand of her hair back under her ear. "Hey, Okusan. We are finally home." I called her dearly.

"Hey, wake up!" I tried to sit her up straight to bed until her eyes were open. She quickly hugged me and cried. I don't know what's going on, "Irie-kun!" she yelled between her cries. "I have a bad dream about you!" she held me tighter until we're down on the bed. "Hey... you are choking me. What's the matter?" I was confused... earlier she was smiling on her dreams and now, she's crying? I hated to see her crying. It breaks my heart. Some parts of me were confused but since she was Kotoko, I can understand everything about her.

She was on top of me, "I thought you died... thanks to Kami-sama. It was only a dream." she mumbled and hugged me with all she can. "I really really love you..." she said between her sobs. "I thought it was true..." she cried again, I want to push her for a while just to wipe her tears.

I kneaded her back, "Shhh... it's only a dream." I hushed her until she'll calm down. She slightly pushed me to see my face and her lips were in a tight pout. I pulled her head and drew the lines to kiss her lips. It must be a bad nightmare. I smiled a bit for her to make her feel a bit good.

"See that?" I asked her and she just bit her lower lip and wiped her tears before she smiled down at me. "I see now." but she just can't get over it so she pulled me for another tight hug, "I promise that I will never ever forget about you," she stated like a vulnerable girl, making me want to protect her with the best that I could.

"Of course, you do," I told her that her power would be so amazing and besides...

Like I will let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

What If Series Three: Wrong Phone Number...

Another bright morning with my crazy family once again. I was woken up by the four-alarm clocks inside the room. One, inside the drawer. Two, beneath Kotoko's pillow. Three, beside the cylindrical lampshade and lastly... the fourth one underneath our bed. I was going crazy in finding the last one... but before I could save my little self in slumber, I was put back in reality by my consciousness. And guess... there is a lot of stuff beneath our bed. Not to mention... Kotoko's bra... Kotoko's sandals... Kotoko's make-ups... and now I'm tired to see how many were there. I got up from the bed, uncovered my blanket, and looked at her, that's the first thing to do before going for work, and I won't forget that... saying that it's my way to start my day, upon looking at her, I got panic, saving that little innocent wife of mine from falling out of the bed. I have a bad idea there... if I have found a tie, I would tie her body to the bed to prevent her from falling but surely, I'm out of time.

I shook my head in disbelief and slapped myself. Naoki, you've got to straighten yourself up. You're now awake. I remind myself.

I opened the door and I saw Kotomi coming in. Her sleepy eyes have looked into mine, "Papa, you." she slowly said. "Hey, did you sleep late again? Kotomi, I told you... you should at least sleep eight hours a day. How can you grow tall if you keep on doing that? You're only five... it's not good for your development." I was trying to be nice to her but I think I should not spoil her much. She needs to grow up and be independent on her own. What if... ah... there goes the negative old me again.

"Papa, I only slept seven and a half hours. It's not that bad. I can't sleep last night thinking about physics and I was thinking about the oral recitation for this day and what should I and Itsuyo-chan do after our class. Can we play later, Papa?" she said.

"I told you, Kotomi. You shouldn't let yourself—"

"Papa, please... I want to visit Itsuyo-chan's house. Her father was amazing and she got a nice room too! I want to teach her how to play chess... please..." she pleaded... a weapon that would make my heart soft. I shifted my eyes instead. I shouldn't be tempted about it. They always use that to me whenever I want to stick from saying no. "Of course you can... but not today. No one's available to accompany you. I have to stick to my hospital duties until 8 pm and your mom is needed to assist an operation at 6 pm. After your class, you should be directly in my office to wait for us until we're done at work. Do you understand that, Kotomi? We have to go home together. I can't leave you in just any place. It's not that I don't trust Itsuyo-chan's father... but you're still five. You are under our guidance."

"But... Papa... I'm a big girl already. I can go there by myself and besides I can take care of myself. I already read about what to do in times that someone is in danger. You can trust a five-year-old like me." she reasoned out... and she has that kind of will that she won't be going to lose to me. I sighed. Kotomi is so persistent just like her mother.

"Kotomi... you can't use that reason to me. I won't change my mind." I told her and she frowned and before I knew it... tears started to form around her eyes, ready to fall. "I just made a friend and you won't let me go to her house." and with her bare hands, she wiped it off but it dirtied her face, guess she forgot to wash her hands last night after using pastel colors. "Hey... we can go to her house but not today, maybe tomorrow. I just want you to come to the hospital and wait at my office. That would be better, Kotomi. I can't trust the surroundings if you go alone. Look, you have broken our promise, I told you to sleep longer for you to grow tall and..."

"Hey, what is happening around her? So early in the morning, I sense a thick tension between you two." Kotoko appeared behind my back and she was still scratching her face... shoeing of the morning stars around her eyes but she still looked fine... not to mention that her body hasn't changed. She's still the same that I have met a more than a decade ago... but right now, her hair was really in mess.

"Mama!" Kotomi ran towards her, and she's still crying. "Oh, Mi-chan! Why are you crying? And who made you cry?" she asked after Kotomi ran to her arms, weeping on her chest. She answered, between her sobs, "Papa won't allow me to go to Itsuyo-chan's house." she said and before I could prepare from the strange and angry daggers in her eyes, she raised her tone, "Irie-kun!" that shocked the hell out of me, I felt a new kind of high voltage electricity cast in my veins, and she carried Kotomi when she came to face me. "Why won't you let her visit her friend? Remember, she just made a friend yesterday! You know that!" she pointed that matter to me. I want to console Kotomi but I won't change my mind. "I told her that I can't trust the surroundings if she will go alone." I tried to hush her back, "Kotomi, you have to understand your Papa. I am just doing this just to make sure you are safe. Can you do that?" but Kotoko never left me that kind of angry look that has already bled through my heart. "Why would she go alone?" she asked me, "We are free tonight," she added. I answered, "You are supposed to assist an operation at 6 pm right? And I need to talk to Dr. Makiato, I can't always say no to him. You know that he's the head doctor of Tonan hospital."

"Our daughter is the most important for us... she's been lonely and you won't let her see her friend? She's not like you in your childhood days... I have made sure that she won't grow with a cold heart." and now she was bringing that past into this present again... that's the thing she would always do when we are arguing like this.

I don't want to start my day with this... I love it to be like yesterday, so happy and vivid. But I won't risk Kotomi's safety if I'm going to allow her.

"Whatever you say, Kotoko. You can't change my mind. That's final. You two, stop trying to do anything. I really won't change my decision. We can go to Itsuyo-chan's house at the weekend but not today."

"You promised that you will never have to overtime with work, Irie-kun. Now you are breaking it."

"And how about you? You'll take that 6 pm operation, you are also having an overtime."

"Fine! I will cancel that! I will go with Kotomi. At least I know how to prioritize my work and my family! Unlike you!"

"Hey... I told you I can't say no to Dr. Makiato..."

"You can always have a say to him! You are always minding about the position, the heck of that rank!"

"Why are you always spoiling our daughter? You know, she needs to understand and grow up! You've been spoiling her that much, now she lost how to be obedient!"

I hate that we are fighting what's best for our daughter. It's not like this...

"You think I'm a bad mom now? So are you, Irie-kun!" and she stomped her feet as she walked downstairs. I hissed at my self, why did it turn to be like this? I hate it!

Then Kotomi, stick her tongue out just to piss me more, meaning that I deserved to be treated this way by her mom. What the hell? This all mom's and dads' fault and Yuki too! They spoil her so much! I want to get revenge for them when they get back.

We are taking our breakfast with an awkward silence. Kotomi calmed down... and Kotoko has a straight face that whenever she caught me looking at her, she would roll her eyes and avoid me. I hate being in a position like this. I can't handle Kotoko... and what if there are two of them? That's a lot of work.

"Ne, Irie-kun. Haven't you changed your mind?" she broke the ice between us.

"No," I told her immediately.

"Okay..." and she put a burnt egg on my plate... and there's no coffee for me. What the heck?

"You are always prioritizing your work over your family. Last time, I remember... you promised us that we go to see the dolphin's show but the show got ended, you still not around. And there's more... when I asked you to go shopping with us, you canceled it at the last minute, reasoning that you have to finish your work... if I know, you are only saying that shopping with us bore the hell out of you..."

"That was already finished matters, why would you bring that up? We already talked about that, Kotoko!"

"Not coming with us tonight and prohibiting Kotomi to come to her friend's house makes me all remember what you did in the past."

"You are unpredictable."

"Why are you so workaholic? We're not going poor, right? Tell me that if we do, then I will start to budget our expenses every week. I could not afford to send you out to work just to overtime."

"You don't understand. I still have some things to accomplish. As a man, I want to buy a house, it's not good if we stay here for the rest of our lives."

"Why would you want us to move out? When in fact, we are fine here. Oka-san and Oto-sans already planned about it. They started to expand this house again. No one's gonna move out."

"I said... you don't understand. I need to get a higher position to loan a house. What would you want me to do? Ask money to my father? Then what I am doing here for our family? I'm also the head, Kotoko. You know that!"

"Then your father would be glad to borrow you some of his money. You helped him to get his company back to its feet and now Yuki is the acting director... that won't be bad..."

"I did that to prove myself that at least, I gave an effort to marry you."

"Was that so? I don't believe you."

"Mama... and Papa... stop fighting anymore. I won't go to Itsuyo-chan's anymore. Just stop fighting..." Kotomi spoke between our heated up conversations. I looked at her and it has calmed me down. It is not good to show her how me and Kotoko fights. It is not a good example. "I hate it when you two fight because of me. I'm sorry... Papa and Mama. I won't force you again." she said, and I noticed that she barely touches her food. I angrily looked at Kotoko and she was still fired up... and I bet, there are a lot of things she wants to slap to my face... and she will use that against me.

"I'm sorry too, Kotomi. We shouldn't be fighting over this... now don't mind us, just eat or else you are gonna be late for your class this morning." I told her and help her to touch her foods.

"No, Mi-chan!" Kotoko took the fork away from me, "We will go at Itsuyo-chan's house after your class. I know you've been so tired to stay at the library while waiting for us... and it's not good for your development. I haven't seen you playing with the other kids in school because you are still shy to express yourself. I don't want you to grow up being like your dad. Mama always wants you to have fun with friends and live normally... not just like to be the legendary five-year-old daughter who is the daughter of the tensai, Irie Naoki but the Irie Kotomi who I kept in my womb for nine months just to see the world with colors." she said.

And something strikes inside me, "Hey... did you mean that I prohibit our daughter to have friends? That it is my fault that she's like that? That being a genius is a bad trait? Then do you think being stupid is better than being a genius?" I told her those words in an accurate manner. I don't mean it... but it just came out of mouth due to my anger. And I didn't know but... it's too late now.

"So... you are discriminating me... all this time, you are thinking me just like that. Just a stupid woman who have used black magic for you to marry me," she said, eyes were unbelievable, but it gashed through my heart, I don't want to spend my mornings like this... all I want is to have a peaceful breakfast with them just like those in the past days... but why... have I done wrong? There are so many things I want to say but my mind was frozen like I don't know... it all just stopped when I saw Kotoko's hurt face, knowing that I was the cause of it.

"Fine, Irie-kun! Don't talk to me!" she said and turned her back on me. Kotomi looked at me, she didn't believe it too. Kotoko who has always been so fond of me, that will use all of her powers to chase me, has turned her back. I admit it hurts me. I don't want to see her hating me all she can like that... honestly, I was expecting a morning kiss from her but seemed like I won't get that now... or the next day...and the day after next.

"Papa... I'm sorry." Kotomi came to my side while I was still shocked at Kotoko's reaction, I hurt to see her like that. "If I obey your decision earlier then Mama would've not been going to be like that. I will talk to Mama," she said. And I was taken aback by my old self, "No... Mi-chan, it's fine. We tend to fight anyway. Every married couple fights, it's unpredictable and uncontrollable. Don't worry, we are going to be fine. We've been through with this, we should get over soon." I told her and gave her a fine smile. I want the best for Kotomi... her safety and happiness is all the matters to me.

She kissed me on my cheek, "I know you can't manage to get a kiss from Mama but... I am hoping that you will like this." she cutely said and I smiled at her thoughtfulness. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. Now, you should eat, or else you are going to be late."

While Kotomi was preparing her things, I knocked on the door where Kotoko was changing her clothes. I was hesitating to apologize to her but... I think I said some various words that triggered her to act like I'm very hateful.

"What do you want?" she said, still her voice was mad. I sighed... if she was still like that, I swear... the whole part of me was surrendering. I cleared my voice and gathered all the strength I need. "I need to get my necktie. I forgot to bring it with me." I told her but the real thing is... I purposely left it behind just to have a moment to get into the room where she was still in.

She opened the door, my eyes nailed at the sight of her, she was only wearing her inners and she had never done this before. "I thought you're done changing," I commented and looked at the side instead, at those picture frames papered on the wall... the picture of us in our wedding suits, the trip to Okinawa and our first family picture when Kotomi was still nine months old. "No, I'm still finding my phone," she said and looked around. "Where did you put it last night? I have seen you playing a dating game before you went to sleep." I recalled. She shook her head, "I thought it is on the bed but it isn't there. Dou kana..." she looked around. I want to say at least she has to change first before finding her phone. Even though she didn't have that kind of curvaceous body, but the fact that I love her... it affects me.

"I told you to clean our room regularly... things won't be misplaced if everything is kept organized," I told her making that sense... trying not to affect the temptation in front of me. "You are still like so cold, Irie-kun!" and she was mad at me again, "Didn't I teach a lesson earlier? Shimatta, it didn't change you a little bit." she said and got her robe to wear it. My bad, I should've taken a look at her properly before she covered it. Sighs. I'm gonna die because of the frustration soon. "I am stopping to play like a mad wife right now. We're going to be late and I need to find my phone."

Did what? What did she say? It was all an act? Goodness. It terrified me! I thought... it was the end of the world... she did it in purpose!

"It was all an act?" I asked her.

And she answered it with the truth, "Yes, Kotomi said that I should be mad at you to see your reaction... but your face was still the same, not a looking forward to. A cold and icy expression, that will do no good for me, Irie-kun. Now... where is my phone?" and she was now finding it in the drawers.

"Kotomi ga? You mean she planned this?" so they teamed up again just to make fun of me while I was blaming myself... thinking how to settle down the matters between us.

"Yes. Now would you help me to look for my phone? I don't want to lose it."

And I quickly carried her to the bed, toppled over her, looking at her like that. Now she certainly had stirred another beast inside of me.

"Irie-kun? What's the matter?" she blinked innocently. Her hands were on my chest, gripping my shirt, trying to stop me from doing something that would make us come late at work. I had my hand got into her robe and I tickled her thereunder. She giggled... "Irie-kun... seriously, we're going to be late..." she said between her giggles. "Please stop... I am not still wearing my nurse uniform." and I tickled her more. That's the punishment of making me feel like I was a loser earlier. I didn't take it as a joke. I seriously thought that the problem was the worst. And now, I have the full right to take what should be mine earlier. I can't believe that I am fuckingly crazy for this woman in my cold-hearted way. I inclined more to her, feeling her scent, this hasn't changed to me. It is still so wonderful.

I kissed her tenderly. My spine went rigid, and it felt so natural, so right for me to be holding her. She wrapped her fingers around my arms, holding as tightly as she could while we share our first kiss in the morning. And now, believe me, this kind of moment will make me forget that we have to go to work and take Kotomi to her school. I was fumbling at her back trying to unlock something... unconsciously when...

"Mama! Papa! What are you guys doing?" Kotomi came in with her backpack on. I quickly rolled her body with the thick comforter good enough before Kotomi can get closer to us. "Now, I am late. My teacher would punish me again to sit in the air!"

"Your mom is still finding her phone." ...were the things I could say while it hasn't left me yet.

"Too bad, my phone is broken." she sighed heavily. I peeked at her expression, "The only solution is... you will buy a new one." I suggested.

"Mama... I think I don't want to go to my class today." Kotomi said while we're going to the train station, we were holding her hands while walking. I viewed my watch, she was one hour late, not a good start to start learning for the day. "Oh, how about we go shopping again, Kotomi?" she stopped and all her crazy ideas were now floating in the air. "Oy... you're teaching her to ditch her class?" I was pinpointing an important matter here. "Don't interrupt us, Irie-kun. It's your fault why she is going to school late!" she looked at me and shoed me off... away from those imaginations where Kotomi can only relate. "Oh... and we are going to eat sweets and... cakes! And pizza!" before I could stop it, Kotomi was now jumping off the excitement of the idea. "And we'll take photos and send it to your dad to make him change his mind that he shouldn't prioritize his work over us." and now both of them became powerful and unstoppable anymore. "Really? Then we can go to Itsuyo-chan's house!" Kotomi added. Kotoko just nodded and the whole thing was well-planned again. "Oh... we should buy a new phone now!"

At the phone store.

"Hey... how do you use it?" Kotoko certainly bought herself a new phone which was the exact opposite of her era... because of her stupidity, she didn't know how to use it. Her phone was the latest one... new kind of specs with the latest android os. But I was kind of happy... the color white matched mine. Kotomi, the clever that she is, opened the box to discover something while I was waiting for the saleslady to return my card. No... I didn't insist to pay it... Kotoko, the powerful woman she can be, made me. "This is definitely unlike mine," she said while browsing on the menus shown on the screen. And Kotomi, after reading the manual, "Mama, I know how to use it." she said and pulled my shirt, signaling that I should carry her up so that she can be leveled right to her mom. I did what she told me... I was like atoning for my sins when I was the one who caused me to be absent from her class today. "There... there's the camera and you can type easily your message here... and, you can also browse through these apps. Your phone is awesome, Mom!" she said and Kotoko looked through it. "Hey... Irie-kun!" she called me when I was obviously beside her. "What?" I glanced at her bright face. "Let's take a picture. A selfie? Marina always does this... and she will upload it in her blog! I want to fill my blog with our pictures so... I'm planning to take one every day!"

And she raised her arm after she changed the camera to the front. "There... I can't reach it."

I took the phone away from her and raised my arm instead. I smiled a bit and took three shots of us. Kotomi was smiling so wide... and I gave the phone back to her. "Here." and she gladly accepted it, "Wow... it is really good. I should wallpaper this one. Hey, Kotomi... where can you make this picture into a wallpaper of your screen?" she asked. Kotomi patiently instructed her mom and they both giggled when they successfully did it. "Look, your Papa smiled a bit. What do you think now, Kotomi? He's handsome, right? This was the same face I fell in love with when we were in high school. Every thought of it sounds so romantic." Kotomi was super duper excited, "Really, Mama? Ne, can you tell me how did you fall in love with Papa?" and I reminded her, "Oy... you shouldn't tell her things like that." but it turned out to be useless.

"Irie-kun like!" Kotoko suddenly made a high pitched voice when she saw my cousin, Senjou Samuel, stroking back his silky hair as he made a commercial entrance in the glass double doors... like he was shooting for an advertisement. On what earth did the wind had taken him to be here? I humbly asked myself. I still hate that she calls him 'Irie-kun like' when in fact, he was not like me.

"Hi. I didn't know you would be all here..." he said.

Luckily... he was assigned to another hospital because there was no vacant at that time when he applied.

"How are you?" I asked him, he was moving so smartly on like the press was flashing their cameras on him... like he was the new instant hot celebrity in the country.

"I am fine. Hey, Kotomi... I thought you are at school for this day. Are you sick?" he asked.

"No. She isn't sick. She was just absent for today because of Irie-kun. You look so handsome there, Irie-kun like! Don't know how you became so graciously handsome! I haven't seen you for months. Do you have a girlfriend now? If not, I would be glad to have another Irie-kun in my life. Hihihi." and she glanced at me, probably my face looked like the darkest side of the lion shison, uncontrollably shaking my anger. "I'm just kidding. Oh, what are you doing here? Would you also buy a new phone?" she withdrew it.

"No. I want to try a new pair of headphones. Mine was already broken." he answered smoothly.

"Soo ka." Kotoko just nodded and took out her phone once again, "Ah. By the way, I bought a new phone. Can I get your number please." And her eyes twinkled... no, she can't use that to anybody besides me... why am I acting this way? Shit. Samuel just looked at me for a second and it didn't occur to him to ask my permission, he typed his number as he pleased. What... I bought that new phone and... he was the first one to register his number there? It sounded unfair to me! Kotoko was so happy after getting it... and I peeked at her phone while she was putting a contact name and she even typed 'Irie-kun 2'.

"Oy just quit calling him 'Irie-kun like', he isn't like me!" I hissed in her ear but she just stuck her tongue out, giggling, "Oh... you can't make me." she chuckled and finally she turned to me, "Here. Put your number, Irie-kun. And your email too... so I can message you all the time." I quickly left my jealous old self and typed fast. "There. And since you got your new phone, don't call me when I'm at work... please." I can still remember that she used to when I was in Kobe. She never missed in second and, my telephone number was stacked of her voicemails... I got crazy in clearing that up every day.

I came to work in the hospital at ten am. Dr. Makiato wants to see me immediately, said the matters were urgent he was waiting patiently at me to come when in fact, I have planned to take a leave today. Kotoko and Kotomi insisted on me too but I can't do anything about it... I felt like this is a very important matter to be considered.

"So here are you now, Dr. Irie," he said, hands clasping as he leaned in his chair. I made a cursory glance at the awards and trophies heralded in his office when he finally decided to start talking about it. He waggled his eyebrows and finally, "So I have a special proposal for you, Dr. Irie. And you might like it."

I asked politely, "So... can I hear about it now?" and I glanced at my phone, Kotoko was so busy sending pictures onto my account. They looked so happy eating pizza and desserts. Eating unhealthy foods.

"The Tonan Hospital wants to promote you as the head doctor of the pediatrics department. You've done a great job, and you have very amazing skills. The hospital needs somebody like you, Dr. Irie. Someday we will send you abroad... having to connect with the foreign doctors. Since you are very good at English, I think the position fits you." he proposed and I was kind of happy hearing about it, at least my salary was doubled and surely, I can buy a house now, fits for the three of us in the meantime.

My phone rang. I canceled Kotoko's call.

"So upon talking about that, there is an invitation from the Russian government. I think you'll like it... it came from the children association of the government, an institution for the sick kids who are needed an extreme observation about their rare disease. Name it... I think you can use your skills there, Dr. Irie. And we have made a decision now, you are our representative, not just in Tonan... but in the whole hospitals in Nippon. It is all about providing a cure of extreme viruses affected the children today and as your assignment, you will conduct an observation... documents, and facts of how to act against it. You will be there for at least one week... and we would love to send you right away tonight."

Tonight?

Come to think of it... it's a great offer for me. I want to take it... especially it was much related to my field. I've been wanting to go out there and help many sick kids... that would Kotoko wants me to do... she wants me to help the sick children of the world... and protect them from all kinds of disease. I think it's a great privileged for me, like once in a lifetime opportunity. I want to grab it.

"So are you taking the offer? I don't want to sound like I'm forcing everything on you but I really think you are the best out there and besides... this is related to your chosen field. I don't think you would regret it." he added.

I gave him a nod, "I'm taking it." I decided confidentially.

"And Dr. Frederick Schvlwiak wants to meet you now. Do you have a second for another meeting?" he raised her brows but the happy face of him was very delighted to hear me say yes.

Hey, Kotoko. I got promoted. They will send me out to Russia as the representative in Japan. I will call you later. I will be out for one week and I hope you understand it.

I typed the message fast and sent it to her. After a while, there was no message from Kotoko... she has stopped sending me pictures too. I wonder if they got busy hanging around... playing in the amusement park but I know she will reply soon and I was hoping for her kind understanding since she was the sole reason why I chose this field. I put back the phone in my pockets... really enjoying the promotion that they gave to me.


	4. Chapter 4

What If Series Four: The Last One To Know...

"Mama, are you done sending pictures to Papa?" Kotomi pulled my skirt down while I skimmed through my photos. I giggled... he should be regretting it now. I put a sly smile on my face. "Oh, yes... Kotomi." I gestured her to sit on the bench. "Here, let's rest here for a while," I said while she was eating her ice cream. "Mama, I want this flavor. It's my new favorite. I hope I can share this to Itsuyo-chan too." she mumbled and I faced her, the ice cream has messed up on her face. "Oh... Kotomi. You need to eat slowly like a girl." I got a tissue inside my bag, "Here. Let's wipe it off." and I helped her wiped her face and her hands.

"Papa is not here with us... but I hope we are going to enjoy it instead." she said and I fixed the strand on her face, "We can't do anything about it, he loves to work. Don't worry, he is doing it for us. You heard it in the morning right?" I gave her an encouraging smile and I pat her head. She always loves when someone is stroking her hair. "So, let's enjoy ourselves, Mama," she told me.

We enjoy the rest of the rides in the Kouen Amusement Park. It was fun... it was like those days when I was riding this in my teenage days... and it felt better to be with Kotomi to enjoy the rides. It was very thrilling. I sent those pictures to Irie-kun... teasing him for a bit. I hope he would drop his work and be with us instead. I think it was way more fun if he was here with us.

"Mama, let's eat pizza..." she said. "I'm now hungry."

"Okay, Kotomi. We'll go there. Let's go. I'm now hungry too. I want overloaded cheese! You?"

"Just the same as yours!" she held my hand as we dilly-dallying on the way to the restaurant. "Let's but a dress, how about that, Kotomi?" I said. She happily nodded, "Okay, let's do that, Mama!"

We were standing at the pedestrian lane, waiting for the lights to turn to green. Since it's pretty hot in the two of the afternoon... the streets were not crowded. Kotomi and I were the only who were standing... while waiting to cross the intersection. Since I was so attentive at the traffic lights... I made sure to cross when it is green. Irie-kun always tells me to be careful in roads and streets... and I really put that in my mind and it was always an alarm whenever I am alone with Kotomi. I can't be careless... I don't want to put Kotomi in danger.

We have successfully crossed the street. Kotomi was way smarter than I am and Irie-kun always reminds her that she should be attentive too... because I am a bit clumsy. That's why he was so against in letting us enjoy ourselves. He can't guarantee our safety if he's not with us. I can't blame him... but at least... even in a little bit, he should trust me. I'm trying to be a good mom with all of my best.

"Mama my shoelaces are loosened." Kotomi declared and sat lightly to fix it. "Don't... let me fix it for you. I want to do this to you." I smiled at her. I remember buying these pink laces when Irie-kun and I were shopping last month. It was really cute. While I was fixing her laces... someone screamed like there was a fight happening there two blocks away. I turned to look at it when a huge three-wheeler truck hit the taxi at the intersection. The taxi was severely crushed. I bet the driver was dead. I gasped at the sight of it. Why would it happen to such a bright and happy day?

And then three cars were pushed into a collision and before I knew it...

"Kotomi... run!" I shouted.

And it's too late.

My consciousness was fading along with my husky breath. I was down on the floor and the blood made the road to be cold... or was it just me because I was badly hurt... I can't any longer move my body.

What happened?

My eyeballs moved right... and I want to ask these people who were so busy circling me... they're movements get slower and slower making me feel dizzy. I can't longer hear the words they were saying... I can only hear high pitch siren in my ear. My body feels so numb... can someone please... my eyes started to lose the strength... and my sight gets blurrier and...

"Glass tabletop for two shatters across the room..."

"She was badly hurt! Someone, please call an ambulance!" a short-haired woman calmed everyone. "Call an ambulance! And anyone of you is a doctor? Or has experience with medics? Please... help this woman!" she yelled.

"I already called an ambulance. They are on the way but the accident surely slows the traffic. Why did that truck hit the taxi?"

"It's been this way, it stays this way since June..."

"The driver was drunk!"

"What?!"

"Anyway... let's call her relatives. Get her phone. They should know what happened to her! I think she's critical!"

"Is there anyone of you who has an experience of giving first aid to this woman? I think she can't wait for the ambulance to come!"

"Let's find someone capable of that!"

"Please be quick!"

"She has only two contacts on her phone. And it was the same person!"

Irie-kun

Irie-kun 2

"Call any of them!"

Dialing Irie-kun...

"He canceled it!"

"Call the other one!"

Dialing Irie-kun 2...

"Moshi-moshi! Can you hear me? I would like to inform you that the owner of this phone got into a terrible accident! The ambulance is on the way here, we will take her to Houfu hospital!"

"This is Senjou Samuel. What happened to the owner of the phone? Is that really true? Is she Irie Kotoko?!"

"Gravity pulls me in, further from my skin..."

And some of the concerned citizens answered, "Hai. Her name was Irie Kotoko! Tell that guy that the name of the woman is Irie Kotoko! I found her identification card! She was a nurse at Tonan hospital!"

"Hai. Her name is Irie Kotoko and she is a nurse at Tonan hospital!"

"Where is she now? Can you tell me that exact address? I will come to help!"

"Okay. The accident happened at the Nishimoto building! She is losing her life now! The ambulance can't still get in because of the traffic caused by the collision."

"I run but my feet don't touch the ground..."

"Okay. I will be there!"

"The Tonan Hospital wants to promote you as the head doctor of the pediatrics department. You've done a great job, and you have very amazing skills. The hospital needs somebody like you, Dr. Irie. Someday we will send you abroad... having to connect with the foreign doctors. Since you are very good at English, I think the position fits you." he proposed and I was kind of happy hearing about it, at least my salary was doubled and surely, I can buy a house now, fits for the three of us in the meantime.

My phone rang. I canceled Kotoko's call.

"So upon talking about that, there is an invitation from the Russian government. I think you'll like it... it came from the children association of the government, an institution for the sick kids who are needed an extreme observation about their rare disease. Name it... I think you can use your skills there, Dr. Irie. And we have made a decision now, you are our representative, not just in Tonan... but in the whole hospitals in Nippon. It is all about providing a cure of extreme viruses affected the children today and as your assignment, you will conduct an observation... documents, and facts of how to act against it. You will be there for at least one week... and we would love to send you right away tonight."

Tonight?

Come to think of it... it's a great offer for me. I want to take it... especially it was much related to my field. I've been wanting to go out there and help many sick kids... that would Kotoko wants me to do... she wants me to help the sick children of the world... and protect them from all kinds of disease. I think it's a great privileged for me, like once in a lifetime opportunity. I want to grab it.

"So are you taking the offer? I don't want to sound like I'm forcing everything on you but I really think you are the best out there and besides... this is related to your chosen field. I don't think you would regret it." he added.

I gave him a nod, "I'm taking it." I decided confidentially.

"And Dr. Frederick Schvlwiak wants to meet you now. Do you have a second for another meeting?" he raised her brows but the happy face of him was very delighted to hear me say yes.

Hey, Kotoko. I got promoted. They will send me out to Russia as the representative in Japan. I will call you later. I will be out for one week and I hope you understand it.

I typed the message fast and sent it to her. After a while, there was no message from Kotoko... she has stopped sending me pictures too. I wonder if they got busy hanging around... playing in the amusement park but I know she will reply soon and I was hoping for her kind understanding since she was the sole reason why I chose this field. I put back the phone in my pocket... really enjoying the promotion that they gave to me.

"The chopper is ready to go." Dr. Makiato said as he stood up. "Are you ready for tonight?" he eyed me.

I turned off my phone. "I already messaged Kotoko that I will be out for one week. And besides, she knew that we have some important business to talk." I answered firmly.

Something hit me. Or it is just my strange feeling but nevertheless...

"Okay. I think you deserve the position, Dr. Irie."

"Thank you for the offer, Dr. Makiato. It's a great pleasure for me."

"Oh. Another terrible news again. Can't we live in a better place?" Keita shook his head upon seeing the flash news on screen. "That driver must be really out of his mind. Why did he drive when in fact he's drunk?" Motoki agreed. "Ah... mazui na koto. Three cars were severely damaged and three persons were dead and the other one is surviving. What a bad news."

"Let's ready ourselves. We don't know they will be coming here." Marina stopped to deliver the patient back to his room to see the news on the television. "That incident alone caused havoc... and it slows the traffic. I wonder if I can go to my part-time job tonight." Tomoko murmured while her hands were clasped under her chin. The part-time job she was referring to is being a staff in a department store section meat and fishery.

Motoki grabbed Keita's uniform when he saw something... something unforgivable. "I can't believe it... is that Kotoko?" he finally said it despite the flowing shock in his veins. His eyes were quickly surrounded by waters and it was going to fall soon. "No... that' s not Kotoko." he took it all back.

"Wait... it's really, Kotoko!" Keita yelled. His eyes got bigger and turned to shock. His body went to stiff. They can't believe it!

"If you're letting go, let me go slowly..."

"Does Dr. Irie know about this?! Where is he now?"

"I saw him with Dr. Makiato in his office. They are talking about something."

"What?! What the hell is he doing there when in fact his wife got involved in a terrible accident?! Damn!"

"Don't fret about it anymore, Keita! Let's just go and tell him!" Marina decided and pulled them together to go to the eighth floor, where the office of Dr. Makiato is located.

"Oh crap! Call him while we're on the way!"

"If you're letting go, lay me down softly..."

"Okay! I'll do that!"

"Shimatta! His phone was turned off!"

"Kisama! That bastard! Why would he turned off his phone in time like this?!"

They are still waiting for the elevator. Keita was getting angry... he can't take it so he took the stairs. "I'm taking the stairs! Please reach him!" and then fled.

"Hey? Why are you all running in the hallway? What is happening?" Nurse Hosoi concerned herself. She was ready to give them a thorough scolding when she saw their reactions. They were already crying. "Why are you crying? What's happening? Someone died in the emergency room again?" she looked at them one by one. She was now confused.

"Kotoko is in danger! She was one of the victims at the Nishimoto building! We need to reach Dr. Irie! He doesn't know about it!" they said in chorus.

"What? Kotoko-chan?! Hontou?!"

"Ja, do you know where Dr. Irie is?! His phone is turned off! We can't still reach him!"

"All I know is he's having a meeting with Dr. Makiato. About his promotion in the pediatrics department. And if he takes the offer, he would be sent flying to Russia right away. I bet they're taking the chopper in the rooftop now."

"Smoked out the back room, to get rid of the scent of you..."

"That's bad! He can't leave!"

And then the elevator opened... "Nurse Hosoi, please help us. Please page him so that there's the chance that he will hear it. Please!"

"I've been this way, I stay this way since June..."

"Okay! I'll do what I can! He needs to know what happened to his wife! This is not good! He can't leave like that!"

"Paging Dr. Irie... please attend to the Nurse Station for emergency action. Paging Dr. Irie... please attend to the Nurse Station for emergency action. Paging Dr. Irie... please attend to the Nurse Station for emergency action."

He looked back when he heard it. "Why they want me to go to the Nurse Station? Ah, it might be Kotoko. I already informed her friends, they should at least tell it to their Head Nurse." he murmured.

"What's wrong, Dr. Irie?" Dr. Makiato asked him.

"If you're letting go, let me go slowly..."

"Nothing. The Nurse Station might be going crazy because there's no one available to take Kotoko's scheduled to assist at 6pm's operation. That baka... I told her to come to work." he thought and imagined the happy face of his wife, probably having fun in the amusement park with their daughter alone.

"I will call her later when I got there," he said in his mind.

"I'm sorry!" Marina bumped into someone. The books were splattered around... "I can't help you right now. I'm really sorry! I need to reach someone and he might be leaving now!" she breathed and tried to run but that person had stopped her... gripping her arms. "Marina-san, what's wrong?"

It was Funatsu!

"Funatsu! It is you!" she yelled.

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"Do you know where Dr. Irie is?!"

"Irie? I bet he just left now. I saw him with the other doctors going their way to the rooftop. They will be having their rush flight to Russia right now."

"What?! He can't leave!"

"Why? You want to come?"

"Idiot! Kotoko got into a terrible accident! She's in her critical condition right now! And he still doesn't know it! Help me to stop him!"

"W-what? A-re you sure?!"

Marina grabbed him, "There's no time! Let's go and take me to the fastest route to the rooftop! I hope they still haven't left yet!"

Keita arrived in the rooftop as fast as he could. He was really out of breath and his fuel. His hands were on his knees but he still hasn't given up. He searched the chopper is... but it was already airing... the wind almost swept him away but he has to tell it or Irie Naoki would be too late to know it.

"Irie!" he screamed in top of his lungs. And he waved and jumped. Did everything he can just to make him notice... "Irie!" he shouted again, this time it was louder... "Irie! Come back here! Come back!"

"If you're letting go, lay me down softly..."

"Damn it... he can't leave like that."

Marina and his friends arrived, they all shouted but...

The chopper got away.

Keita kicked the wall, "Fuck, Irie doesn't know that his wife is in critical condition and his daughter was declared dead." he cried hard.

They all cried in agony.

Outside the operation room in Houfu hospital where Senjou Samuel was assigned. The Irie family, Noriko, Shigeki, Yuki, and his wife Irie Konomi, including Kotoko's dad, Aihara Shigeo was waiting patiently... hopefully, and crying with their hearts out... with remnants of shock and pain, they looked so miserable.

They can't believe that Kotoko, the happy go lucky girl, was fighting for her life inside the emergency room. The chance was fifty percent and she was badly hurt. The damage was severe in her head. It was hit by the hood of the car... having a strong momentum of force after it was hit by a three-wheeler truck. It flew over and landed to where Kotoko was at that time.

"If you're letting go, let me go slowly..."

Keita and his friends arrived at the Houfu hospital two hours later. Noriko stood up, looking for Naoki. "Where's Ni-chan?" she searched around the faces but she failed. Keita told her, "He was out to Russia and before we could stop him, they already left. We tried to reach him but his phone was turned off. I'm sorry. We did our best in reaching him and we are still trying. The management is already contacting our head doctor but he was not answering... we are hoping that the news could reach him soon before it's too late."

"He doesn't know that Kotoko-chan in danger and Kotomi... Kotomi died! My granddaughter died! She died... she died... she... died... she doesn't deserve this!" and she cried so loud again, her knees weakened, she sat on the floor while her eyes are still bawling out in pain. She has been crying endlessly when she heard the news.

Her husband, Irie Shigeki, came to her side and hugged her, "Mama... shh..." but what can he do? He was hurt too... he can't just say that everything's gonna be alright when in fact, it was not... it was not okay for him, for them... to allow that it'd happened to Kotoko and Kotomi.

Keita clenched his fists. He swears... he was going to kill Irie Naoki for being so out of reach in times like this... and he will murder that drunken driver too, make sure he will suffer in jigoku.

"If you're letting go, lay me down softly..."

Motoki called him, "Keita, sit down. You've been running for three hours." but Keita's well-determined angry eyes looked at him, "What they did is unforgivable. I will never forgive anyone who did this. I will make sure they will rot in jigoku." he breathed with fire. "How was the operation?" he asked anyone. Yuki was unbelievably calm... but he was just trying to keep sane when his family was going crazy right now, at least he should be... if not, who will? "My cousin, Senjou Samuel is the one who is operating her right now. He's as good as Ni-chan and I'm hoping that he can save Kotoko," he answered. "He has to save her."

And two people rushed their way to them. "Where's Kotoko?!" Kinnosuke's loud thug like voice made to turn their heads to them, "Damn it! Will she going to be okay?!" he rushed. Chris was already crying, "Oh my... I want to wake up now. I hope this was all a dream." she said. Marina hugged her. "We just have to pray right now. That's the only thing we have to do."

"She was being operated inside," Yuki answered.

Kinnosuke held his collar, "Where's Irie?! Is he the one who's operating her right now? And what about Kotomi? What about Mi-chan?!"

"If you're letting go, let me go slowly..."

"Ni-chan ga... Ni-chan ga..." Yuki tried to hold his tears, "He still doesn't know every single thing about this." and finally his tears fall and it was uncontrollable anymore, "Mi-chan ga... and Mi-chan... was in the morgue right now. She was taken here, dead on arrival." he stated.

Kinnosuke unbelievably let go of his collar and eyes were bawling out, "Why did they have to do that to such an innocent lovely kid?!" he yelled. "Why of all people it was them?!"

Tomoko tried to console him, "Hey... calm down."

"If you're letting go, lay me down softly..."

"How can I calm down?! Tell me how?!" he yelled... and he was really angry, "I will kill the one who's responsible for this. I will really kill him!" he said and left but he stopped to Keita, "Kamogari, come with me! We should take care of this! We shouldn't let go of that guy!"

Keita nodded and they left together.

They arrived in Russia one hour later. The large medical institution was all painted with white and the top of it has signage of Children's Hospital. Irie Naoki stepped out of the car. He was definitely tired of their travel.

"If you're letting go, let me go slowly..."

Besides that medical institution, there was a playground. There were lots of children playing at the time. He smiled a bit. He really had chosen the right field. And thanks to Kotoko, it was all because of her idea. He saw a familiar back of a kid who's exactly looked like Kotomi. Her hair was in a braid. Exactly the same thing when he last saw her daughter in the morning. He took the initiative to take steps forward since the doctors were busy congratulating the Russian doctor, he called the little girl. "Hey..."

The little girl turned to him, "Papa..."

"If you're letting go, lay me down softly..."

"Kotomi?" he was confused. Why he was seeing Kotomi now? No, he was only mistaken. Kotomi was in Japan with Kotoko. She can't be in Russia. Maybe he just missed his daughter... this was the first time that he'll be out of their home for a week.

The little girl held his hand and smiled at him, "I will miss you two, Papa." and she soon hugged him, "Please take care of Mama... for me."

"If you're letting go, let me go slowly..."

He wanted to ask but the words were stuck in his throat. His insides are shattering... why did he feel like it was like saying goodbye? His heart was hurt.

"Kotomi? Where are you going?" he asked when that little girl let go and walked away until the light has eaten her. "Please don't go! Come back!" he tried to chase it but the light was already bright before he can get her.

"If you're letting go, lay me down softly..."

"Dr. Irie? Are you okay?" Dr. Tsubone tapped him from behind. "We're going inside. You were staring at the playground for too long. Are you okay?"

"If you're letting go, let me go slowly..."

He turned to Dr. Tsubone, eyes fixing for a moment. "I just saw a familiar girl over there..." he murmured while he still can't get over it. "Ah, they are the sick children you will be taking care soon. Come... they are waiting for us now. They are already in the hall and the meeting will start soon."

He nodded, agreeing... still contradicting that it was only an imagination. He convinced himself that it wasn't Kotomi.

"If you're letting go, lay me down softly..."

Update is every week on Sunday.


End file.
